taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Wildest Dreams
"Wildest Dreams" is the ninth track from Taylor Swift's fifth studio album, ''1989''. It was written by Swift, Max Martin and Shellback. On August 5, 2015, Swift announced via Twitter that she would release “Wildest Dreams” as her fifth official single off of 1989. The song's music video directed by Joseph Kahn, which co-stars actor Scott Eastwood as Taylor's love interest, premiered during the 2015 MTV Video Music Awards on August 30, 2015. Taylor's actual heartbeat was sampled for the beat of the album version of the song, according to the album booklet. Awards and nominations "Wildest Dreams" received 2 awards from 2 nominations. Hidden message Hidden message: He only saw her in his dreams. This message not only further explains the broken relationship from the hidden message story from ''1989'', but also ties into the song, specifically using the word dream. The song explains how Taylor wants to have her ex remember her even if only in his "wildest dreams." Lyrics 1 He said, "Let's get out of this town Drive out of this city, away from the crowds" I thought, heaven can't help me now Nothing lasts forever But this is gonna take me down 1 He's so tall and handsome as hell He's so bad, but he does it so well I can see the end as it begins My one condition is Chorus Say you'll remember me Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again Even if it's just in your Wildest dreams, ah-aah ha Wildest dreams, ah-aah ha 2 I said, "No one has to know what we do" His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever But this is getting good now 2 He's so tall and handsome as hell He's so bad, but he does it so well And when we've had our very last kiss My last request is Chorus Say you'll remember me Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again Even if it's just in your Wildest dreams, ah-aah ha Wildest dreams, ah-aah ha Bridge (x2) You see me in hindsight Tangled up with you all night Burning it down Someday when you leave me I bet these memories Follow you around - Variation Say you'll remember me Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again Even if it's just pretend Chorus Say you'll remember me Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again Even if it's just in your Wildest dreams, ah-aah ha Wildest dreams, ah-aah ha Category:1989 songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs written by Max Martin Category:Songs written by Shellback (producer) Category:Songs produced by Max Martin Category:Songs produced by Shellback (producer) Category:2015 songs